HELP ME WITH THE TITLE PLEASE
by Tweetbaby626
Summary: The beautiful and stunning Bella Swan is moving from Pheonix to give her mom and Phil some time. She moves to forks it's a big change but will she take the risk for Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

My last day in phoenix. Yeah I was sad but then again I was relieved. I mean yeah I love my mom and Phil but their new honeymoon stage is NOT working for me. Okay let me introduce myself .

My name is Isabella Swan but i prefer Bella, I'm 17 and I guess I am kinda pretty. I mean everybody tells me that but I'm not really sure. I have brown hair, choclate eyes and a figure Lindsey Lohan would kill for I'm not that cocky but I have a nice body. Okay back to why i'm here well my mom just got married I love Phil but they should really think about calming down the attraction down a little. See my parents were high school sweethearts but my mom was scared that when my dad found out she was pregnant he would run. So that is exactly what she did. I love my life we're not extremely rich but I have a great car, great family and a home over my head.

Like i said my parents in Pheonix are acting like hormone crazed teens so I'm going where things are quiet, Forks. Charlie said he can't wait to see me and i'm happy. He said maybe things will get moore interesting with me around. maybe they willl maybe not. We'll just have to wait to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I was getting breakfast ready when I walked into the dining room to find mom and Phil making out and dry humping on our friggin' table. I mean I don't care if you're in your room but on the table where people eat that is just some nasty stuff. They're acting like people enjoy seeing that stuff I mean maybe it's beacuse I am a virgin but nah i don't think so.

"Hey mom yeah we have to eat breakfast and eat fast we have to leave in 30 minutes."

"O I'm sorry sweetie okay mmm that smells delicious Bells that is another thing I am definitely going to miss."

I feigned hurt. "Mom that's the only reason you love me because I can cook."

"Bells"

"Yea mom"

" Shut up."

"Love you too."

We were about to leave when my mom stopped and loked at my outfit. "Bells it is going to be cold when you get to Forks. " Yea I know mom i'm not going to Forks wearing a purple miniskirt, tube top and stilletos. I packed an extra outfit in my carry on bag just like you told me." "When did I tell you that?" "When I was about 9 and going to Forks I had a similar outfit on and you told me to put an extra outfit in my bag." " I remember that. Phew at least i did _something_ right." We had made it to my moms metallic blue audi a4. "O mom you did everything correct you taught me how to read, write, paint, guitar and so many other things. There maybe some things your not great at, but you taught me everything I wanted and needed to know." There were waterworks by now." Aw mom don't cry I just wanted to tell you _I_ think you're the best mom ever and one of my best friends. I love you I really do but I think i should go spend some time with dad now." "I know baby just be safe, write and send me pictures of all of your new friends." I started walking to the plane and turned to do me and my moms speial thing when one of us leaves the other. I put my hand on my heart and put my hands to her telling her to take care of my heart and she did the same. I got to my seat before I started crying.

Just as the planes doors were about o close two girls came and sat in the empty seat next to me. One girl was abut 4"11 with short pixie like black hair and gray eyes. The other girl was so beautiful not that the first one wasn't but this girl was a blonde and not like beach bottle blonde actual blonde and she had violet eyes it was a strange color but very pretty. As soon as they sat down the pixie lke girl started talking so fast it sounded like she said one word. "WatzupmynameisAliceandthisisRosaliewhereareyoutraveling-. That's where I cut her off. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan but if you call me Isabella i will kill you so it's Bella.I don't think I caught all of that but it's nice to meet you too." 'Oh I'm sorry I do that a lot but my name's Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale. So where are you traveling to?" "O I'm traveling to forks to live with my dad." "OMD we live in Forks too, wait you said Swan are you Charlie Swans daughter?" " That's a little scary how you know my dad but yeah." I was welcomed with a loud squeal from Alice and glares from the other passengers. "What are you looking at go back to what you was doing." I hate when people stare it's so rude. "Okay Al wanna explain why you almost busted my ear drum just now?" This time Rose spoke up and with an attitude might I add. "OMD you are so dense do you ever talk to your father?" "Okay one what is with the attitude I mean I'm trying to be a hypocrite because I know I have a attitude but you should tone it down just a little. And two yes i do talk to my father." Both girls had a look of disbelief on their face. "What I'm being dead seriuos about the attitude Rose." "Okay Bells that was so hot nobody has ever stood up to me before." "Well you will learn and love that I am **NOT** like evrybody else." Rose and Ali turned to eachother and were talking saying stuff like "OMD she can totally do this" and " He won't know what hit him." "Hi I'm still here what and who are you talking about?


	3. Chapter 3

"Do what?" I asked again. See when people don't answer my questions I get pissed off. "Damn it if you guys don't answer me-." "Okay Bells don't get your panties in a twist. See my brother right his name is Edward he was a good kid still is but he knows his way around the ladies if you what I mean." " Okay so that the flipmosquat(I don't use the other word so this is my substitution) does that have to do with me?" "Okay see my brother could use someone like you around so he could calm down and act like himself again. Wait did you seriously just flipmosquat?" "Yea is that a problem."

"Down kitty just asking. So I can't wait for you to ssee the new house Charlie just bought next to ours it could Prince Williams house to shame." "Okay prince Williams house is so big and Charlie is the police cheif of Forks a very small town might i add so how did he get a mansion?" "Wow you still don't know okay so long story short my dad and Charlie are like in the top 20 richest men in the US" "Bull Charlie didn't tell me that he was in the top 20 richest men I mean I don't care because I don't like people spendiong money on me but he could've told me." " That's why Bells he knows you don't care about stuff like that so he didn't tell you."That makes sense so new topic do you guys have boyfriends?" "Sweetheart look at us do you think we have boyfriends?" "Cocky much Rose?" "I'll ignore that so yea we do and we have pictures so you can know who everybody is when you meet them in the airport. Alice pulled a wallet out of her purse and pulled out some pictures. The first was of a man that looked quite familiar. He had short brown curly hair and chocolate brown eyes like mine. " Okay this is my monkey man" "Emmett" we said at the same time. "Bells how do yoy know Em?" "He didn't tell you?" " No" " Then I won't say anything it's not my story to tell." "Okay next" This picture was of a man with the same golden hair as Rose but with blue eyes unlike Rose's violet ones. "This is my man Jasper well Jazz but whatever." The next picture was of a man and women. The man had honey blonde hair with nice grey eyes. The woman had caramel brown hair with vibrant green eyes. "Yo your mom is HOT Al." "Yea I know. These are my parents Carlisle and Esme." I think my heart stopped when she showed me the next picture. I've have seen gorgeous men but this man was like a greek god possibly Adonis. He had a strange bronzish copper hair color with the same vibrant green eyes as Esme and Alice. "Yea wow um I'm guessing that this is Edward." "Correct. Now he's is gorgeous and he uses that to his advantage but don't let him use you." "Got it. Well I'm going to the bathroom before the plane lands be right back."

I pulled out my bag and went to the back. I took my clothes off and started to change. I emerged wearing black skinny jeans, a light blue and white polo shirt, light blue stilletos and a headband to match my shirt. I went back to my seat and the girls were sleeping. I decided to wake hem up so they could ready for their men. "YO WAKE YOUR ASSES UP!" "Damn it Bells why di you wake us up?" " Well I figured you would want to get ready for your men but I guess not." "O crap thanks Bells and by the way you look hot." "Thanks now go get ready." I sat there thinking for a couple of minutes when they came back. Alice was wearing a version of my outfit but she had on navy blue. Rose was rockin the style too bu in normal blue. By now the plane was on the ground and we were the last ones there. " Let's go and get our men girls."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose, Al and I were walking side by side me in the middle. When we got off the plane the first person I saw was Emmett. And i started to run to him.

"Emmy!"

"Belly!" He picked me up in one of those big bear crushing hugs. "Em...can't...breathe." "Sorry Bells. I missed you!, So i see you met the pixie and my Rose." We turned to look at Rose and she looked like she was about to kill me. Alice was all on Jasper and then I saw the rest of Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Charlie. "Dad! I missed you so much." He laughed and spun me around. "I missed you too Bells. I want you to meet our neighbors and my best friends. "I already know them. Well not know them know them but I've seen them before and wow yea i'm ranting aren't I?" I looked at Esme and Carlisle and said it's a pleasure to meet you." and gave them both a hug. Then I turned to look at Edward and OMD he was even more gorgeous in person. "And you must be Edward right?" he didn't reply but he was staring so hard, I was starting to get aggravted and Al saw it. "Edward are you trying to catch some flies cause you know i saw some over there." We all started laughing except Edward. He turned the deepest shade of red and i thought at least i wasn't the only one.

We were driving home in Charlies black Aston Martin Vanquish. I didn't mind riding in it but I wanted to ride in _my _baby I can't wait il tomorrow. "So dad why didn't you tell me you required some money. Not that I care you know I don't but it would've been a little nice to know." He blushed a nice deep red. "Well Bells I know you wouldn't care so i didn't say anything." "I still love you dad don't worry I was just asking." A couple of minutes later we pulled up to the most beautiful house I think I have ever seen. It looked like it had about 4 stories and it had a big garage. It just happened to be baby blue my favorite color.

"OMD I love it. It is so pretty and wow it's mind blowing." 'Wait til you see your room." Charlie said. He took me upstairs and there were about six rooms on this floor. Finally Char;ie stopped at a room he said'Go ahead Bells." I walked in the room. Two of the four walls were light blue and the other two were navy blue. There as a king sized bed in the middle and the walls were covered eith stars and moons and on my ceiling was the constellations. I almost started crying charlie knew me so well. I turned around and there was a brand new black Jasmine ES31C Dreadnought. That's when I started crying. "thank you dad i'm glad I came to livve with you." " Me too Bells, me too.

A couple of hours later I wanted to go to Alice's house. I looked down at my outfit and went to change. I changed into a pair of white skinny jeans, emerald green halter shirt and green peep toed shoes. i went over to their house and rang the doorbell. And guess who opened the door. My favorite starer in the whole world Edward. I decided to have some fun with him. "Hello Edward." I said as I looked at him from under my eyelashes and biting my lip. He gasped and ran upstairs like a bat out of hell.

Alice came down and said"what did you do to him?" "O I bit my lip and looked at him from under my eyelashes." "Sexy Bells okay Rose is upstairs and wants to talk. We went upstairs and Rose was sitting on Al's bed. "Hey Rose whats up?" "Em told me why you guuys know eachother and why you''re so close. Why didn't you say anything?" "Like I said on the plane it wasn't my story to tell." "Can someone please tell me what the h-e-double toothpicks is going on?" "Okay Al."

When I was about four years old my mom called me downstairs and said we had visitors. Down there was a little bot with dark curly hair and chocolate brown eyes like mine and Charlies. He was with a woman that had curl black hair and a man that had spiky brown hair like Al's almost and she also had the same eyes as us. When we introduced ourselves we told eochother our names and both of our last names happened to be Swan. I learned that day that i had an aunt, uncle, and a new cousin/best friend. They lived in Pheonix for a whil until we were about eight.

My mom came and told me that Emmett and mom were leaving because Uncle Caleb had died. I went next door to see Emmett and he was on his bed crying. I had never seen him cry before. Not when our moms dropped us off for our first day of school or not even when he broke his arm. I asked him why he was crying and he said"I don't wanna leave Bells" and it had occurred to me that I was definitely losing my best friend possibly forever. the next day I woke up in my own bed and i started panicking. I called Emmett on the phones our parents bought us and he picked up saying "i love you Bells I hope I see you soon". Then two months ago I got a call on my old cell and I didn't know who it was because everybody called me on my new phone. And no other then Emmett was calling he said his mother as gone and that he has no one else I told him that I was coming to Forks anyway and to have Charlie adopt him. We talked everyday up until now and then a week ago he was especially happy. They had finalized the adpotion. That's why we were so happy to see eachother because now we are finally brother and sister." I was definitely crying by now and so was Rose and Al. "Okay now we need to the 'Stop Edward from being A slut 'plan. So who has any ideas?"


End file.
